


KFC for Valentine's

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Bathtub Sex, Dante is a romantic sap and we love it, Dante is also hella cheesy, Dante loves to spoil is s/o ok?, Date Night, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Partial Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: A VERY belated Valentine's Day fic.Inspired by a friend over on Discord when they mentioned their s/o brought KFC for V-Day dinner. Then they brought up Dante and my brain put two and two together.Just a simple date night with Dante... topped off with the best sex.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	KFC for Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TehRevving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/gifts).



> What was supposed to be a fluffy fic turned into this lmao
> 
> I am not ashamed X)

You sighed in frustration as you looked through the scope of your rifle.  _ Where the hell is it? _

You had been sitting on this rooftop for what felt like an eternity waiting for this demon. Morrison had sent you on mission to shoot down a demon that was terrorizing some Girl Scout camp. If you had known that you'd be stuck up in this deer post for hours, you would've brought more snacks.

You checked your watch.  _ 4:56am… February 15th…  _ You missed Valentine's Day with Dante…  _ Sorry, Dante…  _

Your ears perked up at the sound of twigs snapping. You quietly lied flat on your stomach and peeked through the scope.

On the ground, about a hundred feet away was a white horse with eyes as black as coal. You noticed it was sopping wet as if it crawled out from the lake.  _ A kelpie… _

You took a slow deep breath and waited until you had the perfect shot. When the demon's eye was in the crosshairs, you took the shot. One shot and it fell dead with a warped whinny. You smirked as you jumped down from the tree. You made your way to the kelpie to make sure it was dead. You watched with a careful eye at the demon crumbled into dust, leaving only a single black eye. You stomped on the eye with a look of disgust.

_ Now for my pay… _

After getting your pay from the troop leaders and camp counselors, you made your way to your bike. Before leaving you texted Dante:

_ Just finished the job. On my way home _

Your phone dinged:

_ Alright, sunshine. See you back at the shop ;) _

You huffed a quiet chuckle before starting your bike and began the ride home.

\-----------------

Halfway during the ride, you stopped at a cheap motel to get some quick rest and a shower before continuing the journey home. All you wanted to do was go home to Dante.

An hour later, you were back in Red Grave.  _ You checked your watch. 6:45pm… February 15… Only 14 hours on the road… not bad. _

You pulled up in front of Devil May Cry and noticed the neon sign was on.  _ Looks like he's still awake… _

As you trudged up the steps, you picked up the muffled sound of the jukebox.

The second you opened those doors, your ears were met by the beginning solo of Aerosmith's "Angel". The sight before was enough to make your heart skip a beat. 

Red roses and rose petals littered the floor, leading right to the desk. 

Sprawled across the desk, was Dante. He wasn't donning his usual outfit. Instead, he was wearing a dark red button down shirt with three of the upper buttons undone, giving you a small preview of silver curls on his chest. He wore black leather pants and pants, the pants accentuating his natural bulge. He lied on his side, his legs crossed and his head leaning into his hand. In his mouth was a single red rose in full bloom. All with a flirtatious smirk.

Your face grew red as you smiled shyly. You can never get used to Dante being a romantic sap like this.

You walked to him as his smirk grew wider.

"Dare I ask, what all this is, my red devil?" you asked with a lopsided smirk.

Dante took the rose from his mouth and handed it to you "Just a little something to make up for last night"

You frowned slightly "I'm sorry I left for that job. I had no idea it was going to go so late---"

Dante pecked your lips, stopping you from talking "It's alright, babe. Duty calls" he smiled warmly.

You huffed with a smile. He's so understanding.

Dante stood from the desk and gingerly grasped your hand "I hope you're hungry. Cuz, there's a large feast waiting for you"

You snickered "What. Did you cook?"

Dante scoffed "Please. We both know that's asking too much"

You giggled "Yeah. I'd rather not come home to a repeat of the pie incident"

Dante chuckled "Hey, at least the shop didn't burn down"

You rolled your eyes with a laugh "True"

Dante led you to the kitchen and your smile grew wider. On the kitchen table, a strawberry-pattern tablecloth was spread under a candlelit set up. On the table was a familiar red and white bucket, red and white box, and three red and white bowls.

Dante pulled you close "I got the twelve piece combo. Thighs and drumsticks"

Your heart warmed at the set up.

Dante opened the tubs "Mashed potatoes and gravy, mac and cheese, and corn" he opened the box "and six biscuits"

He held up three smaller tubs "Got you some hot sauce since you like things spicy" he said with a wink.

You couldn't stop smiling at this point.

Dante perked up "Oh!" he went to the counter and grabbed a glass bottle "Got this, too"

It was a bottle of Prosecco.

"Ooooh… fancy" you smirked.

Dante snickered "Only the best for you"

You took your seat as he poured two glasses of the wine.

After serving the food, you took a bite of a thigh. You hummed at the fried goodness.

Dante hummed "Guessing you needed this?"

"Four damn hours… I was up in a damn deer post waiting for that demon for four hours"

Dante let out a low whistle "Sounds like it was dull"

You let out a defeated sigh as you drank some wine "Very"

Dante smiled softly as he put his hand on top of yours "At least you're back home…"

You hummed with a soft smile "Yeah…"

As you took a large bite of chicken, Dante spoke up "Save some room for dessert, babe"

You raised an eyebrow "And you got dessert? You sell your soul to Lady or something?"

Dante chuckled as he rolled his eyes "You and I both know I'd need to sell more than my soul"

\------------------------

When the meal was done, Dante cleared the table and went to the fridge. He pulled out a large cheesecake that was covered with strawberries. You noted the logo of a cheesecake franchise. You smiled.  _ He really went all out… _

He took off the plastic covering and sliced the cheesecake. He put the slices on two little plates and opened a jar of… you smirked. Strawberry sauce.

He drizzled each slice with the sauce and slid your plate to you.

You took a bite of the cheesecake and you felt your taste buds tingle from the sweetness of the strawberries.

As the two of you ate, you asked "So, got anything else planned for me?"

Dante didn't give an answer. He only winked.

\-----------------------

When everything was eaten, you offered to take care of the dishes, giving him time for any last minute touch-ups for what he had planned.

Once the dishes were done, Dante led you upstairs and seated you on the edge of the shared bed. Slowly, unlaced your boots and pulled them off. Before you could even say anything, he started to massage your feet, making your groan.

"You work so hard, babe…" he whispered.

"One of us has to pay the bills" you joked. He chuckled as he kissed your clothed knee.

When he was done with the impromptu massage, he led you to the bathroom. Hot steaming water filled the tub. You noticed rose petals floating on the water's surface.

You hummed with a small smile "Rose petals? You really went all out"

Dante chuckled as he slightly bowed and held out his hand "I'll join you"

Just as you were about to strip, Dante stopped you. You looked at him in confusion.

He said nothing as he began to strip you himself. He removed your jacket from your body and dropped it to the floor.

Then he pulled your shirt over your head, the open air chilling your skin. Dante was quick to alleviate that as he planted soft pecks all along your now bare shoulders. He was so warm…

He stepped away from you and you watched in your peripheral as he unbuttoned his red shirt. You felt your entire body go warm when his muscles were in clear view. He wrapped his arms around your midsection, reveling in the skin-to-skin contact. You let out a blissful sigh as he nuzzled your shoulder and neck, inhaling your scent.

You held in a shiver when he slid his hands down to your black jeans. He unbuttoned them and let them fall down your tired legs. He slid his warm hands down your thighs with a purr. You mewled when he gave them a squeeze.

You tugged at his leather pants "These come off too, big guy"

Dante smirked softly "Your wish is my command"

He undid his jeans and removed them and his boots in one fell swoop. He immediately went back to holding you close to him. He began to grind his hips against yours, making you feel his need.

Slowly, he slid your bra strap down, leaving small kisses as the strap went down. Then the others strap. He pushed the cups down, exposing your breasts to the cool air. He gave your right breast a hard squeeze, relishing in the trembling gasp that came from you. He tugged at the pert bud until it was red and swollen before giving the safe treatment to your other breast.

Finally, he undid the clasp and let the bra fall to the tile floor. You sighed at the sweet freedom.

He let out an airy chuckled "Heh… booby trap"

You snickered. Him and his puns.

Without wasting any time, his slid hand underneath the waistband of your panties and slowly ran his fingers over your folds. You let out a trembling moan as he nipped at your shoulder. He continued to stroke your folds and play with your clit until you were sopping wet and trembling so much that he had to hold you up to keep you from falling.

With a growl, he tore off your soaked panties and tossed them aside, leaving you bare for the devil. In an instant, he thrusted two fingers into your quivering hole until they were knuckles-deep. As he bit down on your shoulder, he slammed his finger in and out, occasionally pressing your sweet spot until you were screaming his name.

You felt the knot in your loins get tighter and tighter as you thrashed and whimpered in his grip.

As you reached your peak, he ceased all action and pulled his fingers out of you, making you groan in frustration.

You glared at him as he chuckled "Can't let the bath get cold, babe"

He lifted you into his arms and gently laid you in the warm water, you sighed as you felt your tired muscles relax from the water.

As you relaxed, you watched with great interest as Dante slipped off his boxer briefs. Your mouth watered when his hard cock sprang free from the cotton confines. You slid forward in the tub, giving him room to sit behind you in the water.

When he was fully seated, he pulled you close to him so that his cock was poking at your lower back.

He let out a long sigh as he used his demonic powers to warm the water up some more, making you sigh in bliss. This is what you needed after that long mission.

After sitting with him for what felt like hours, he moved his hand back to your folds and fingered you once more, making you whimper. He nipped at your neck, leaving another mark in his wake.

You felt him nudged at you as if he was trying to ask you to do something. You looked back at him with lust-heavy eyes.

He adjusted and moved you until you were on your knees and gripping the edge of the tub. You shook in anticipation when he wrapped an arm around you and kissed you from your shoulder blades, all the way to your hips.

He gripped your hips still as he teased your folds with his length, coating it with the nectar that leaked from you.

With a low growl, he slammed into you in one thrust until his hips were flush against yours, making you cry out his name. He remained still as soothingly ran his hand up and down your spine. When he felt you move your hips, he took that as your signal to move.

He slowly pulled out of you until it was just his tip. Then he slammed into you again. Eventually, the rough thrusts turned into a pace that made you cry out and whimper with each thrust. Each time he slammed into you, you thrust your hips back until he held them in an iron grip. The two of you were so lost in the passion, you ignored the water sloshing over the edge of the tub and onto the tile floor.

When your whole body trembled, you lost your grip on the edge of the tub and began to fall. Not ceasing his thrusting, Dante immediately wrapped an arm around you and pulled you up so that your back was flush against his warm chest. He wrapped his arms around you as he left small pecks on your shoulders and neck, not once slowing his pace.

"Dante… Dante… Dante---" you whimpered, feeling your loins twist and tighten.

Dante bit down on your neck with a growl "Come for me, baby. Come on" his pace becoming rougher and erratic.

Dante rumbled as he took in the sounds of your cries and moans. The sound of his hips snapping against yours bringing the devil to the surface.

You quivered and cried when you felt the pinpricks of claws dug into your skin; just enough to leave marks on the surface.

Dante watched you turn into a blubbering mess as his cock triggered, the ridges reaching every dark corner of your swollen walls and the chitin kin around his cock leaving red marks on your ass. He leaned into you and sunk his fangs into the valley between your shoulder and neck, purring as he tasted the red nectar that leaked from the wound.

Completely lost in the pleasure and pain, you weakly lifted your hand, trying to touch him. He grasped your hand in his clawed one and kissed your palm as he thrust wildly into you.

At the last thrust you both reach your peaks as the knot in your loins finally snapped and you came with a cry of his name.

Dante's hips sputtered as his ridged cock shot hot cum into you. He languidly licked the blood on your neck, his saliva closing the wound his fangs left. He continued to hold you close to him as the two of you came down from your intense highs.

You felt the parts of that triggered revert back as you worked on catching your breath, your throat sore from screaming. You hissed when he started to pull out of you. When he left, you whimpered from the loss of contact; he kissed the back of your head in comfort. He carefully turned you around so that you were leaning against the headrest. He softly kissed your forehead before getting out of the now cooling water.

You lied in the tub with your eyes closed until he came back with an armful of towels. He gently grasped your hands and led you out of the tub to dry you off. You stood, trying to stay awake as he dried your body with the soft towel and wiped the dripping cum from your swollen folds, taking care to not overstimulate you. When he himself was dry, he lifted you into his arms and carried you to bed. He placed you on the bed and joined you under the covers.

The second he was with you, you immediately attached yourself to him. Tight. Dante returned the embrace, his natural heat warming you.

Through your rough throat, you rasped "Thank you, Dante… for all of this"

Dante hummed with a smile as he kissed your forehead with a purr.

Tired from the mission and date, your eyes fell shut as you dozed off. Dante pulled you closer to him and pulled the covers over the two of you.

"Happy Valentine's, babe…"


End file.
